


Time Travel Trouble

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adults, American Presidents, Blanket Permission, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Other, President Helga Pataki, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Sid got stuck in 1754 and missed Helga's inauguration.





	Time Travel Trouble

 

 

 

 

 "Look, I'm sorry I missed your inauguration, but I was stuck in 1754."

 

"You still should have called."

 

"I didn't have cell service!"

 

"So?" Helga shrugged, unbothered. Sid groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

"Helga, I was time travelling and got stuck in the past! There's no WI-Fi or cell service in the past!"

 

Helga shrugged again. "So?"

 

Sid groaned again.

 

"And you didn't even congratulate me yet," Helga smirked. "Some friend you are."

 

Sid sighed yet again and spoke in a sarcastic monotone. "Congrats for becoming President of the United States of America, Madame President Helga."

 

Helga's smirk widened as she playfully punched his upper arm. "Thanks, bucko!" 

 

She winked as Sid smiled while rolling his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
